Stranger Things: The Paladin
by NAVYSEALELITE
Summary: Mike gets taken to the upside-down to near death is saved by the CIA and must work for them to prevent a World War 3 from happening while he must track down any Russian operatives and Kali, while protecting his friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Mike was lying in his bed thinking about what has happened to him for the last two years of his life. Finding El, Demogorgans, "the bad men, " and what happened at Star Court mall.

Mike looked over at his clock and noticed that it is almost five o'clock. 'It's almost time to go talk to my love with Dustin's Cerebro.' Mike usually talking to El every day since she moved with Joyce.

Mike preparing his backpack and to get on his bike to go to Dustin's to borrow Cerebro like he usually does. Mike, excited to see El for Christmas with only a month away.

While Mike was peddling away on his Bike to Dustin's he was deep in his thoughts, 'I can't believe that I have such wonderful friends, family, and the most beautiful girl that I would do anything for I just wish I could make her pain go away especially since Hopper died. I can't believe I was such an ass to him last summer just because he kept her away from everyone for 353 days when he was just trying to protect us.'

Mike, arriving at Dustin's setting his bike down on the wall of his house and knocked on the door. He gave a gentle knock on the door but no one answering, so he gave another knock but more audible. He started to bang on the door wanting Cerobro desperately still no one answering. Sighing in defeat he walked away from the house and on to his bike again peddling home.

Mike decided to take a detour home and go to the place where he first met El. Looking at the same scenery where he first met her except the weather was different at the time raining heavily that day taking note of the sun setting.

Biking through the woods the same woods he's been through countless times to shave off time to get somewhere. He notices something didn't feel right that something is watching him. He looked around fast to make sure something isn't going to attack him still on edge from everything that has happened for the past two years always having his guard up.

Something following him slowly climbs through the trees waiting to ambush Mike. Mike is almost out of the forest hears a sudden cracking of the trees and is pounced by a ravenous variant of a Demogorgon.

The Demogorgon is on top of Mike, "get off of me!" Mike kicking the Demogorgon but it's no use the Demogorgon dragging him to the upside-down by one of his legs while Mike is kicking it for dear life.

The Demogorgon making a portal to the upside-down, through a tree drags Mike through with him. The Demogorgon stopping in its tracks and turns around to look at Mike.

Mike feeling a chill down his spine feels his left arm being grabbed and pulled off by the Demogorgon. Mike screaming in pain from his arm being pulled off and being eaten by the Demogorgon another one comes up and breaks his right leg.

Tears feel from Mike's eyes. His life flashing before his eyes thinking of friends, loved ones, and especially El and how he won't get to see her again. The Demogorgon brought him to the upside-down ripped his right arm off and eating it.

Gunfire goes off and soldiers come to Mike's aid. "Hey, kid you're going to be okay hang in there." The soldier picks up Mike and the rest of the squad that consists of 5 soldiers carries Mike through a portal.

Mike, waking up thinking that he had a bad dream. He tries to move his arms but can't feel a thing, 'what the hell happened to me!' he thought. He frantically looked to both sides and notices that he has no arms or a right leg anymore.

Noticing the white room and hospital bed trying to figure out where he is at. Tears began to fall from his face.

A soldier walks in and pulling up a chair to sit next to Mike. "Hey, kid I'm sorry about what happened to you." The Soldier grabbing a tissue and wiping Mike's eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" Mike stammering his words. "I am a CIA agent Ryan we have been following you for some time Hopper told us about you and your friends two years ago."

"Wait! Hopper told you guys about us? Then why didn't the agency pick up Eleven?" The soldier looking down at the floor, "We struck a deal with him, but he needed to hide Eleven away until we found a way to get the gate under the lab closed but Eleven did it.

"So, where am I and why did you save me?" Agent Rex looking at Mike dead in the eye. "You're in D.C right now, and we needed you because a secret sect force in Russia that experiments on human test subjects and use portals are trying to use the upside-down to start World War three. We had an agent steal Intel on this device that can do this and made our own. We needed you and your friends because you know what these things are first hand."

"I don't want my friends involved especially Eleven she doesn't have her powers anymore I'll do anything but you do not involve anyone I know!" Mike said sternly. "Alright, fair enough but I'm here to make you an offer." Agent Rex having a slight grin. "What would that be?"

The agent getting up with a folder in his hand. "I have here a project called neural robotics we can give you new limbs that are robotic and give you an Interface through your brain and sensory, but you are the first one to get this and I can't guarantee you that you'll make it through."

Mike, being nervous about the offer that is presented to him thinking about it for a moment. 'If I do those I can help prevent a World War three happening but also I will get new limbs I just don't think I can live like this but if I die it'll break El I have to go through with this.'

Mike looking up to the agent and declaring, "I'll do it!" The agent amazed by the response from the young man. "Okay we'll go ahead and start right away then."

Agent Rex leaving the room and two doctors came in and started to wheel Mike down to surgery.

"Okay, are you sure about this?" The doctor asked. "I don't have a lot of left to lose, sir." The doctor nodded and put Mike under anatesia.

Mike was waking up from his surgery being propped up on a standing table for people. Mike looks around the room and sees a room in front of him two people behind a glass wall.

"Mike try getting up off the table." Rex ordered. Mike. Mike gets off the table with ease. Mike was mesmerized by all four of his new robotic limbs but could also tell his mind worked different like it was a computer.

Mike looked over at Rex behind the glass wall, "Rex why does my mind feel different like I know things I'm not supposed to know like how guns work and how to fight. Rex pressing a button to talk to mic on an intercom, "that's because you have a sensory neural link in your brain that allows to have total memory recall and are able to learn things in an instant through technology."

"Can I leave now? What's next?" Rex came through the door and walked up to Mike. "Son, I can't believe you made through now I have one more thing for you I know that you're only fifteen but the world needs you to fight to save it."

Mike understanding the gravity of the situation needed assurance. "I'll do this but if you involve my friends especially Eleven I will kill you." Mike having a cold expression on his face. "I won't I promise." Said Rex.

"Follow me we'll get you your uniform." Mike following Rex to a locker room full of guns and ammo. Rex opened up a two cabinet door that contains a gray metal suit of armor with a raven on the shoulder piece.

"Put it on." Rex demanded. Mike put on his new attire making him feel slick. "Okay, Mike are you ready for your first assignment? " Asked Rex. Mike looking over to him and nodded approving of the demand.

Rex throws him a folder containing a mission detail. Mike opens the folder and contains a gang of people that look like riff rafts. "We have Intel on that girl her name is Kali, and we have reason to believe she's been killing scientist for what they done to her."

Mike looking up from the picture and having a puzzling look. "What do you mean by "scientist?"

"She was a test subject for Brenner, she is number eight she has powers just like Eleven. She can make you see things that are not there, plus she has been using Demogorgons to kill government officials."

Mike feeling a little overwhelmed by the fact there are more people with powers like his love. "What do you want me to do about it?" Mike questioning.

"We need her alive by any means, so we can use her powers to infiltrate the Russian base, so we can prevent a war."

"So, you want to use her like a test subject!"

Rex a little startled by his loud tone "look after this is all said and done we will pardon Eleven, Kali and your friends and family, and we will compensate everyone."

Mike sat down near a bench in the room of the armory. Mike making a decision for everyone. "Okay. I'll do it but do not involve anyone in this like I said."

"Okay, the agency won't." Mike is gearing up to take Kali alive but also kill any Demogorgons that she has. Mike takes an AMT hardballer from the locker Dan Wesson M1911 ACP pistol, a Magpul foldable FMG-9, and a P90.

"I'll need a ride but I'm not sixteen yet." Mike said. Rex hands him a card. "We prepared for this it's a federal ID card anyone asks you show them this. Now, let's take you to your ride."


	2. Chapter 2

Mandalore a warmongering planet that is left without a leader for two hundred years after the death of Mandalore the Ultimate killed by Revan.  
There has been nothing but in fighting amongst the Mandaloreians trying to take the throne.

Max a Mandaloreian is in a meeting with her fellow cadets. She's a part of a Mandaloreian group called the "Rising Tides. " A group of Mandaloreians wanting to stop the in fighting amongst Mandalore.

Max taking her brother's place Billy that died at the hands of a Darth from the Sith empire. She is still at the bottom of ranks in the Rising Tides but is still appreciative about her position in this situation serving Mandalore.

After, the meeting Max is approached by the Rising Tides leader Venrey. "How are you, Max!" Max knowing what Venrey is meaning since the death of her brother hit her hard. "I'm fine, sir I'm just taking it one day at a time."

Venrey furrow his eyebrows for what he's about to say to Max. "I have a special assignment for you. I need you to go to Taris to retrieve a Imperial plans to a new weapon."

Max looking at her leader with a questioning look "What kind of weapon, sir?" Venrey began to speak "it is a type of weapon that is a small cannon that can freeze people in place and make them black out for a short while. A weapon like this can get Mandalore back in order."

Max knowing that this it for what she has been fighting for a long time.

Max is in her brother's ship that is a VX-12 star fighter. She put on her armor, her helmet, and her blasters and set off to Taris.

Lucas an Imperial Assassin is on Dromund Kaas waiting for his next mission briefing from his commanding officer Hortho.

Lucas being the gunsmith he is tuned his sniper rifle NQ-245 and his A240 assault rifle. "Lucas!" Hortho yelled.

Lucas stood up from the bench that is in the weapons locker room.

"Yes, sir!" Lucas said. "I have a special assignment for you." Lucas looking him in the eye waiting to be told. "I need you to go to Taris to find a weapon that can make anyone blackout in the blast."

Lucas never hearing a weapon like this. "How do you want me to retrieve it?" Hortho giving him a hollow pad. "These are the building plans to get you around I expect the weapon here in two days but you always have performed well Lucas."

Hortho padded Lucas's shoulders and left the weapons room where Lucas was alone again. Lucas walking towards his ship that is piloted by a droid because he never liked flying.

"Take me to Taris MX." The droid turned its head toward Lucas. "Yes, sir!"

I hereby promote you Will Byers to Corporal of the Republic. Will receiving his insignia from his Commander Rangor. "Thank you, sir it's in honor of serving the Republic."

"Son I never had seen someone so loyal to the public before in the thirty years I have served this army." Rangor shaking Will's hand.

"One more thing I hereby make you a special forces trooper." Will feeling like he achieved the greatest goal in his life. "Really, sir I can't believe it."

"I have no doubt that I made the right choice since you were the only few left in your squad against the pirates of "Mongers" on Corellia."

Will, remembering the battle on Corellia losing his comrades in the fight but giving everyone a moral boost and leading the final charge and winning the battle.

"I have a mission for you Will but whenever you are ready say the word." Rangor told Will. "I'm ready right now, sir!" Rangor smirking at his new corporal.

"Good, I need you to go to Alderaan to find a Senator that could be working with the Hutt cartel I need to capture and interrogate him for Information his name is Balfore."

Will, surprised to find out a senator in the Republic is working for the slimy Hutts must be stopped.

"You have my word that I will take care of this." Ragnore knowing that Will would accept without a second thought. "A republic transport leaves for Alderaan in an hour I left you new shiny armor in your barracks take it."

Ragnore left Will alone in the ceremonial room and Will took to the barracks to grab what he needed for the mission and got on the Republic transport to Alderaan.


End file.
